AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX
The Gundam AGE-FX is one of the four titular mobile suits and the successor of the AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal, appearing in the Kio Arc of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. The unit is piloted by Kio Asuno. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam AGE-FX reflects all the data on the history of Gundam, boasting the most powerful fighting strength in history "Monthly CoroCoro Comic Comic", Shogakukan, July 2012 . Like the Gundam AGE-3, the backpack can be separated and operated as a Core Fighter. The Core Fighter itself will carry four of the C-Funnels (2 Large and 2 Small) with it when separated . Armaments ;*Large C-Funnels :Large versions of its mobile weaponry. Has a total of 6 such funnels where it can be deployed to fire or to attack opponents directly with its beam blades. It has been shown to be deployable onto AGE-FX's arm plates as melee combat blades in the same way as the beam sabers are used in the Gundam AGE-3 Normal. Two of these are housed in the Core Fighter itself. ;*Small C-Funnels :Smaller versions of its mobile weaponry. Has a total of 8 such funnels where it can be deployed to attack opponents directly with its beam blades. Two of these are housed in the Core Fighter itself. ;*Stangle Rifle :The main Armament of Gundam AGE-FX. It's current power rating is still unknown at the moment, but it has been confirmed that this main armament has two main modes: Normal Mode, which is used as a regular rifle; and Charge Mode, where the side barrel parts are expanded for a more powerful blast. This is somewhat similar to the dual-mode function used in AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal's DODS Rifle piloted by Flit Asuno. ;*Stangle Rifle Bazooka Mode :This mode of the Stangle Rifle adds a large bazooka attachment to the Stangle Rifle, making it larger than the Gundam AGE-3 Normal's SigMaxxis Rifle. It is believed to work similarly to the SigMaxxis Rifle equipped with the Blustia Cannon attachment. System Features ;*AGE System ;*Core Block System History For the history of the AGE-FX, please see Kio Asuno's page. Picture Gallery Official Images FXfront.jpg 1339732255058.jpg|AGE-FX Without the Funnels AGE-FX-lineart.jpg|Gundam AGE-FX Lineart Gunpla 6447402420120525183024040.jpg|AG 1/144 Gundam AGE-FX Promo Pamplate 1339649229494.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam AGE-FX Promo Pamplate featuring its Core Fighter FX.jpg|The HG 1/144 AGE-FX in the 2012 Tokyo Toy Show equipped with Stangle Rifle Bazooka Mode 3018188.jpg|AG 1/44 Gundam AGE-FX 3018189.jpg|AG 1/44 Gundam AGE-FX 20120615101041-59005.jpg|Gundam AGE FX Tokyo Toy Showcase WgzU.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam AGE-FX equipped with Stangle Rifle Normal Mode bOMvmg.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam AGE-FX with C-Funnels deployed AG Gundam AGE-FX.jpg|AG 1/144 Gundam AGE-FX official boxart Fanart 1339750722138.jpg|Gundam AGE-FX's lineart Recolored in 00 QanT color scheme. 4b90f603738da9771fe05281b051f8198718e349.jpg|A combination of AGE-FX & OO QANT 1340713762890.png|Gundam AGE-FX's lineart (with C-Funnels attached) Recolored in 00 QanT color scheme. Notes and Trivia *Design wise, the Gundam AGE-FX is a tribute to the RX-93 ν Gundam, as it is considered as the ultimate mobile suit that uses funnels. But its color scheme has more resemblance to its successor, the RX-93-2 Hi-ν Gundam. Part of its design also, like the chest, seem inspired from the GN-007 Arios Gundam and the GN-011 Gundam Harute, while the head design is carried over with alterations from its predecessor. *The C-Funnels are similar to the GN Sword Bits used by GNT-0000 00 Qan[T] in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer because of its color scheme and its ability to be utilized like solid combat blades. *The dual-mode system used in AGE-FX's main armament, Stangle Rifle, first appeared in the design of the original DODS Rifle used by AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal piloted by Flit Asuno, although the system execution itself is much simpler by simply expanding the side barrels rather than twisting it and holding with both hands in the case of the DODS Rifle. References External Links